The present invention relates to a metal wall of, for example, a vessel which is provided with either external or internal cladding. It is a common practice to make a metal wall of unalloyed material and then clad the wall with a thin cladding of alloyed material, e.g. titanium, tantalum, copper, stainless steel, aluminium, and other alloys. By having a thin layer of cladding applied to an unalloyed material, a cheaper product is obtained than if the product were made entirely of an alloy. However, there are certain difficulties involved in fastening the cladding and in joining the cladding so that it forms a leakproof layer. As a rule, highly skilled personnel are required to carry out the fastening of the cladding to the metal wall. It is, of course, possible to use weld seams, obtained either by means of electric welding or gas welding, or by means of explosive welding. However, it has been proved that difficulties arise afterwards, when the tightness of the weld is to be tested. If, for instance, a cladding has been applied to a metal vessel internally, the cladding can not be subjected to a pressure that is too high, without the vessel being damaged.